Star Trek: Sunset Shimmer
by shinkansenpony
Summary: In 2398, the USS Sunset Shimmer, a huge Faustian-class Federation ship, is sent to stop the Aridaginatans, desecendants of three sirens, from taking over Deep Space 9. But the Aridaginatans time travel 384 years into the past, and so does the Sunset Shimmer. The Aridaginatans' plan? Erase the UFP's largest ship from existence by eliminating the person the ship is named after.
1. A Dreadnought

**Hello, fellow bronies and trekkies** **. This is my first fanfiction. Well, I hop you enjoy.**

Captain's log, Stardate 73471.43

The USS Sunset Shimmer is currently assisting the Klingon vessel IKS Stridebreaker, a D7 which had broken down in orbit around Veridian III. An away team has been sent to repair the vessel. The repairs should go well, I hope. Maybe for the better.

After the computer chirps, confirming the log entry, a sigh can be heard as a Caneigdian woman recently in her mid-30s got up from her seat. She had brownish tan hair, lipstick, and blue eyes. The uniform she's wearing is a red Starfleet female uniform with black boots. On the neck of the uniform, there are four gold dots, indicating that she indeed in charge of the vessel. The woman is sitting comfortably in the chair of her ready room, thinking about her few years serving on the Enterprise-E from 2386-2395.

"Oh, the years serving with with Picard," she chuckled to herself. "They are definitely are the best before I became captain in 2396."

Just, then, the ready room doors slide open. A small green parakeet-like creature, the size of a plush toy anyone can get for winning at Equestrialand, comes inside. The parakeet is wearing a red Starfleet shirt, with three dots, indicating that he's the second-in-command of the vessel.

"Commander Inat'p," she smiled, revealing the parakeet's name. "What brings you here?"

"Squawk! Captain Becky Ray Shoichet," the little parakeet replied. "The away team are almost done with the Stridebreaker's repairs. It's a good thing the Klingons are our allies. Otherwise, we would have ended up like the Enterprise-D. I feel bad for Picard about him losing his ship. It's still down there if you want to visit it."

"No, that's fine. The Enterprise-D is now in starship heaven. Along with Kirk and Archer's Enterprises. Wait, Kirk's grave is also on the planet," she reassured Inat'p.

"I also heard about Picard's Nexus story, too," beamed Inat'p. "2371, is that right?"

Shoichet nodded. Then she looked out the window.

Outside, the Sunset Shimmer appears to be a very large ship, dwarfing the IKS Stridebreaker to a size of a Chihuahua if seen far enough. She is a Faustian-class ship, which is a dreadnought type of ship. Also, the vessel is four times bigger than the Enterprise-E The Sunset Shimmer was built at Canterlot Shipyards in 2395, then completed in 2397 and christened that same year. The vessel was named in honor of the most popular woman in the 21st century: Sunset Shimmer, geode of empathy and one of the 7 defenders of Canterlot. She almost looked like a Constitution-class ship, but had a Galaxy-class deflector, and 4 long Kelvinverse-style warp nacelles, configured in a hot rod pattern. She is capable of going to warp factor 26. And on the saucer section, the registry number read:

U.S.S Sunset Shimmer NCC-61613

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Inat'p in admiration.

"Indeed. She is," replied Captain Shoichet.

"Transporter room to Captain. The away team has completed repairs on the Stridebreaker," said a male voice, which turns out to be coming from Shoichet's combage. "They are now being beamed back."

"Copy that," Shoichet radioed in reply. "I'll be down shortly."

Outside, the IKS Stridebreaker moves away from the USS Sunset Shimmer before finally activating its warp drive, making the D7 speed away in a flash.

One turbolift ride later...

The turbolift doors open, revealing the transporter room. Captain Shoichet and Commander Inat'p both enter. On the transporter platform, were 4 crewmembers. The first one is a male Kelpien. He wears a yellow uniform with two pips, meaning he is a lieutenant. The second crewmember is a yellowish female Soong-type android with brown hair, brushed in a Japanese schoolgirl style. Like the Kelpian, she also wears a yellow uniform, but the uniform is also the same design as the captain's. She has three pips, but one of them is dark, meaning she's a lieutenant commander. The third crewmember is an Earth-built android. He has a black early 21st-century computer monitor for a head. He also wears a yellow uniform, but with two pips. He always carries a toolbox, which implies he is chief engineer of the Sunset Shimmer. Finally, the fourth crewmember is a female Q, also the same age as Captain Shoichet. She wears a red uniform with 3 pips, meaning she's commander. But her uniform is similar to Picard's.

"Squawk! Lieutenant Torroto, Lieutenant Commander Bootsplash, Lieutenant Dell, and Commander Q56," squawked Inat'p, saying their names in order, from the Kelpiem to the Q. "Welcome back."

"So, how did the repairs go?" Captain Shoichet asked with a smile.

"Great," replied Dell. "The repairs didn't take long.

"The Klingons had a good drink with us," said Torroto.

"Wish I had a emotion chip like my brother Data," chimed Bootsplash in her default serious tone.

Just then, Shoichet's comm badge chirped again.

"What now?" she muttered as she answered the call.

"Captain, report to the bridge. Starfleet Command has an urgent message for you!" a Russian accent exclaimed in an urgent tone.

"I'll be right there. Follow me," she ordered.

Another turbolift ride later...

The group soon arrives at the bridge. From what any Starfleet officer can tell, the bridge looks identical to a Galaxy-class bridge. But the only difference is that the lighting is blue, and on the panel behind the captain's chair, stood a statue resembling one of the greatest heroes in Earth history: Sunset Shimmer. Below the statue read the registry number: NCC-61613

"Finally, Captain, you're here," said a serious deep voice. It turns out to be from the viewscreen. On the screen, was an African American in an admiral uniform. He still looked like he still runs DS9, but not anymore.

"Admiral Benjamin Sisko, how are you?" smiled Captain Shoichet.

"I'm pretty good. Even good when Hayes retired. Even my son is good being an author," replied Sisko. "Anyway, an Aridaginatan ship has been spotted near Deep Space 9. The fleet has engaged them, but the results aren't looking good. "

"Oh, boy," gasped Shoichet. "Don't worry, we'll be on our way."

"What about the Enterprise-D?" asked Dell.

"We'll come back later," replied the captain. "Right now, we have a new problem."

"Sisko out. Good luck.". The transmission then ends, sending the viewscreen back to seeing the sight of Veridian III.

"Ms. Bootsplash, set a course for Deep Space 9," ordered Shoichet as she and QF56 take their respective seats, while Inat'p takes the right helm. "Maximum warp, 26."

"Right away, captain," replied Bootsplash in compliance as she sits at the left helm.

"Ooh, this is going to be an exciting movie," grinned QF56 as she munched on some popcorn, which was a result of snapping her fingers.

Outside, the Sunset Shimmer starts turning away from Veridian lll. Once it did, the 4 nacelles begin to calibrate. A few more seconds later, the warp drive activates, and soon, the enormous ship zooms off in a flash, headed for DS9 while leaving behind a beautiful trail of orange, yellow, and purple.


	2. Battle Of Deep Space Nine

Deep Space 9 Alpha Quadrant

"Come to Quark's, Quark's is fun, come right now, don't walk...RUN!"

This jingle is very familiar with residents, Starfleet officers, and tourists on DS9, when sometimes they want to have fun at this bar. But now, they aren't having fun. Because they are panicking. Quark, a Ferengi who runs the bar, is most annoyed that customers aren't having fun.

"Oh great. Now the Aridaginatans are invading. Maybe some warp core breaches can cheer them..."

Before Quark can finish his sentence, a safe comically falls on him as a result of another blast from the Aridaginatans.

"...up," Quark finished before passing out.

"Quark's is fun. Hope you enjoy. Come back soon. Have some fun!"

In the midst of the battle, was the USS Starlight Glimmer (NCC-4415), a Galaxy X-class dreadnought starship. Its captain, which turns out to be Q himself, watches as the other ships get destroyed by a huge ship, which resembled an extremely scary seahorse with a pendant on its chest.

"Well, I promised Picard that all good things must come to an end. But this is what I got instead," he chuckled to himself.

"Captain, we have an incoming ship!" shouted one of the Starlight Glimmer's helmsmen. "It's the...

"Yes, I know already," interrupted Q. "No need to make First Contact sound so redundant."

Then, the Sunset Shimmer dropped out of warp near the Aridaginatan ship. The enemy tried firing on the large Federation ship, but the Sunset Shimmer's shields held up pretty well.

"Do not worry," said Captain Shoichet over the radio. "I know the Aridaginatans' weakness. I'm assuming command of the fleet. Fire on my command."

Then Captain Shoichet turned to Bootsplash.

"Ms. Bootsplash, what is the status of the Aridaginatan ship?" she asked.

"The Aridaginatans sustained heavy damage. The enemy ship's reactor is almost exposed," Bootsplash explained.

"Then, the reactor it is," beamed Captain Shoichet. She quickly sets the coordinates of the reactor.

"Squawk! The fleet is ready to fire on your command!" sqwauked Inat'p.

"Lock your phasers arrays on these coordinates," ordered Shoichet to the fleet. "FIRE!"

Another Starfleet officer came rushing onto the bridge with a fire extinguisher.

"Captain, is there a fire around here?!" barked the officer.

"No, there isn't! And I don't mean that kind of fire!" Shoichet shouted back.

Soon, all the ships begin firing on the Aridaginatan dreadnought's core. Then, the Sunset Shimmer shoots her geode-enhanced photon torpedoes into the chest of the ship, striking a final blow. This causes the enemy ship to explode.

KABOOOOOOOM!

All of the Federation starships start to retreat just as the remains of the enemy ship scattered around.

Everyone on both Deep Space 9 and the Sunset Shimmer cheered.

"WOOOHOOO!" exclaimed Inat'p in celebration. "I know we can do it! Maybe we can go to Quark's to celebrate!"

"Indeed!" cheered Shoichet. She and the crew gave each other high fives.

Back at Quark's, Quark stands up, rubbing his head.

"Well, now, the customers are having fun," smiled the Ferengi. "Now, I should go make some stardrifters."

But before he can, a panicking Parallax wind dancer comically rams into Quark, sending him flying into the kitchen. Cats and shattered plates can be heard screeching and crashing.

"I'm okay!" shouted Quark.


End file.
